Leaving Everything Behind Except One Thing
by MerDerluver430
Summary: What heppend when Meredith is Pregant and Derek picks Addison... What if she is Pregnate with twins...? summary sucks story is better R
1. Chapter 1

After Addison came in season 1 finale

Leaving Everything Being Accept One Thing

Beep…Beep…Beep

Meredith rolls over to the empty side of the bed and lets out a sigh. All of a sudden the nausea she has been getting for the last week hit her, she run into the bathroom where she has previously sat the morning before. She thinks when the last time she got her period was, 4, 5, 6 weeks ago.

"Ohh no he didn't" Meredith moaned and throws up again.

Meredith gets in the shower and heads into work.

When Meredith gets to work she walks into the intern locker room to see Christiania, Alex, George and Izzie already there

"Hey Mere" George says as he look at her suspiciously

"Hey" Meredith says the least bit aware of her surroundings.

"Mere Whets wrong?" Christiania says with concern.

"Ah nothing" Meredith said giving Christina a look that says I'll tell you later

Christiania shakes her head in agreement; having a feel of what her friend was going to tell her.

Bailey walked into the intern locker room

"What are all of you standing here nosing about" Bailey demanded.

"Uhh nothing" George said stammering

"Then let's start rounds" Bailey demanded

After rounds Bailey gave them their assignments

"Stevens's clinic, Karev Montgomery Sheppard, Yang pit, O'Malley you're staying with me, Grey Sheppard." Bailey Demanded instantly

"Seriously, Sheppard" doubtfully Meredith said.

"He asked for you. Take it up with him" Bailey said cockily with a smirk.

The Interns all walked away to where they needed to be. As Meredith was walking away Christiania came up besides her and said what going on with you?

"I think I might be pregnant" Meredith blurted out

"McDreamy got you knocked up?" Christiania said surprisingly

"Maybe, I think so, I'm 2 weeks late" Meredith said under her breathe

"2 weeks!" Christina said loudly

"Yea I didn't notice when I was with Derek, but now I remembered I'm way late" Meredith said with tears.

"What are you going to do?" asked Christiania

"I don't know" Meredith said quietly

Meredith beeper went off, leaving Christina's head in circles.

Meredith has been thinking about it all day, wondering what to do, she can't tell him he chose Addison, h loves Addison this would ruin everything for him.

At lunch time Christiania drew Meredith blood as, she marked it Jane Doe and took it to the lab. They were standing waiting for the results.

"Mere what are you going to do if you are Pregnant" Christiania asked curiously

"I don't know." Meredith said innocently

"Jane Doe" the doctor yelled

"That's me" Meredith said to Christiania

Christiania went over and grabbed the paper and handed it to Meredith, Meredith face went blank, Christiania through is she or is she not?

"Mere?" Christiania said with concern.

"I'm pregnant" Meredith said with uncertainly.

The rest of the day Meredith was thinking about what to do, she wanted the baby but she didn't want to tell Derek, but she needed to.

At the end of her shift she went to the Cheifs office and told him about her pregnancy. Meredith told him that she can't stay here and watch Addison and Derek while she was carrying his baby. As Meredith walked out the chief told her there is always a spot at Seattle Grace for her. Meredith smiled and left. As Meredith was walking out Derek saw her with papers in her hands. He called her name and she just said Derek leave me alone.

When Meredith got home she packed up all of her things and called the flight agency, she got a flight for 2am, she sent all of her things to San Francisco where she got an internship and an apartment, and she left a message for Izzie and George that said:

_George and Izzie,_

_I am going to San Fransico where I will be working as an intern and living. I am pregnant with McDreamy's baby and I can't watch him with Addison as I am the mother of his child. I will come and visit someday, but please stay in touch. I love you guys and no one WILL EVER take the place of you NEVER. _

_I love you guys,_

_Mere_

_PS. Please stay in the house it is payed off and I will return one day._

_PSS Don't tell Derek where I am off to, I'm going to tell him but I don't want him to find me. _

As Meredith waited at the airport she called Christina what was going on and that as soon as she gets a weekend out to flight out. Christiania agreed and told Meredith to call night or day if she needed anything.

Meredith sat there with tears in her eyes. She knew Derek was in surgery and didn't have his phone so she decided to call him and leave him a message, the message said:

_Hi Derek, it's um... Meredith,_

_I don't know how to tell you this but…. Um… ah… I'm pregnant, shit I didn't want to tell you that over a voice mall but I am about to get on a plane and I know if I didn't tell you now I wouldn't so…yea. I am about to get on my flight. I didn't want to cause anything between you and Addison so I thought it would be the best for you and her to just leave, for you to work out. OK I'm rambling now and there is no one to shut me up….so…Don't call back, I'll call you eventually, and Derek I will always love you. Yea okay bye Derek. _

Meredith boarded her plane and left for San Fransico…


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Fresh, Well Almost

It has been a week since Meredith left Seattle, and she is adjusting quite nicely. She has made some new friends, but they weren't anything like the friends at home whom she missed so much. The worst part is Derek has called every night.

Meredith just worked 20 hour shift, and was ready for bed, but she had a doctor's appointment in 2 hours so she decided to just go to an on call room. She walked into the on call room, took her shoe's off and set an alarm for an hour and a half. She fell asleep with her hands on her stomach.

Meredith jumped at the buzzing of her alarm clock, she got up put her shoe's on and fixed her hair. She slowly got up and walked towards the waiting area of the doctor she was going to see.

About 10 minutes later she herd someone call Meredith Grey, she got up and walked back. When the doctor walked in she introduced herself,

"Hi I'm Dr. Smith" the doctor exclaimed

"Hi Dr. Meredith Grey" she said with a smile

"Okay Dr. Grey lay back and relax, as I put this gel on your stomach" the doctor explained

"OK, but please call me Meredith" she said proudly

"OK Meredith." Dr. Smith looked at the screen, with a different look on her face

Meredith got nervous, "is everything al right" Meredith said worried

"Oh yes, it's just your having twins" the doctor exclaimer

"I'm what?" she asked knowing what she was going to say

"I said your-" Meredith cut her off before she could say anymore. "I know what you said"

"OK Dr. Smith, I'll see you in a few weeks" Meredith said looking shaky.

Meredith drove home, thinking the whole time how am I going to have twins, I have no one here, not Derek, not Christina, no one. When Meredith got home she called Christina and explained everything. When Meredith told Christina she said "What McDreamy got you knocked up with only 1 but 2, your having McTwin's" Christina said furious at Derek.

Back at Seattle Grace:

Derek was sitting in his office, listening to Meredith messages over, and over, and over. He couldn't believe he left with his baby, not even saying goodbye, how could she do that. Derek dialed Meredith number and she answered

"Hi Mere it's Derek"

"I told you NOT to call me Derek" Meredith screamed

"Don't hang up please, I know you told me not to but I couldn't not call, I love you" Derek explained

" You don't love me you picked Addison you didn't pick e after I poured my heart out to you, do you know how much it took of me to do that?" she started to cry

"Mere don't cry, I know how much it took for you, but you have our baby" Derek said to calmly

"Don't you Mere me, you lost all rights to Mere me when you picked her" Mere exclaimed furious

"I know I did, but I love you so much, and you are carrying out child" Derek explained

"Children, not child, children" Meredith said sobbing

"Wait what children, twins" Derek voice got louder

"Yes I just found out 10 minutes ago" Meredith said in a lie

"Mere what can I do?" Derek asked concerned

"You know what you can do? STOP CALLING ME, you have a wife Derek" Meredith said getting upset and then she ended the call.

Derek just sat in his office thinking for hours. It suddenly dawned on him, he isn't in love with Addison he is in love with Meredith, not just because she is carrying his child, I mean children but because…he is the love of his life and nothing or no one can change that no matter how hard they tried.

Derek went and found Addison

"ADDISON" Derek yelled down the hall for her attention

"Hey babe" Addie said grabbing his hand

Derek pulled away and said we need to talk. Derek took Addison to his office

"Addie" he explained "I made a wrong decision, I know this is going to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you but, I'm not in love with you like when we were in New York, I have changed and you are still…Addison"

At this point Addison was crying "so you pick me and then all of a sudden you chose her, what kind of person does that Derek? What kind of person?" Addison yelled angry

"A person who has twins with the love of his life, it's not fair to you to think I'm in love with you, when my heart isn't with you" Derek explained calmly

"You have what? You have twins with that…that…slutty inter?" Addision screamed

"She's not slutty, but yes" Derek explained not looking at Addison

"You know what fine, sign the divorce papers, but I'm not leaving here" Addison said in disgust

"OK, you don't need to leave" Derek explained

Addison stormed out of Derek's office. Derek sat down at his desk and signed the divorce papers and got up go and find Addie, he stopped maybe I should wait until she cools off a little. Derek sat back at his desk and stared at a picture of him and Meredith from the first date, how much he missed her. Derek got up and said I need to go and find her.

Derek stormed to the Chiefs office,

"I need to know when Meredith is NOW" Derek yelled

"I can't tell you that, she said I couldn't, I promised her" Chief explained

"I know you did, but I made a mistake choosing Addie, Meredith is the love of my life" Derek explained getting teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Derek, she said she tell you everything when she is ready" The chief said calmly

"Do you know she's pregnant…with TWINS" Derek got upset

"I knew she was pregnant but with twins… really?" the chief asked

"Yes and I need to go and support her she can't go through this alone" Derek said almost full out crying.

"Derek, tell her that tell her what you just told me, and she will eventually come around." The chief explained kindly

Derek stormed back to his office and sat there and called Meredith. She didn't answer, but he kept trying, wills he ever answer his call again…


	3. Chapter 3

The Birth…

**I know I am skipping months but it is better this way hope you enjoy.**

Meredith was sitting at her house on the couch watching a movie, when she started to get really bad stomach pains. She called Christina in panic, she didn't know what to do, and she knew she was having contraction, but she was only 32 weeks pregnant. No one was there; all her friends were coming out next week. Meredith drove to the hospital while she was on the phone with Christina. When she got there they put her in a room and within minutes the doctor came in and told Meredith she was dilated 1 cm. Christina booked the next flight out and left.

When Christina got there Meredith was sleeping. As she walked in Meredith woke up and smiles

"Hi Chris" Mere said softly

"Hi, how are you?" Christina asked

"I've been better. How did you get her so fast I only called you last night?" Meredith ask curios

"I have a ticket on reserved since 20 weeks." Christina said tired

Meredith smiled. "Does anyone know?" Meredith asked

"Do you mean McDreamy? Or you friends?" Christina said with a laugh

"Ah… both" Meredith exclaimed

"Your friends do, but I didn't know if you wanted me to tell McDreamy" Christina explained

Meredith shook her head she wanted to tell Derek not Christina he has been calling everyday leaving messages but I

Haven't returned them. I don't know what to say to him.

Meredith fell back asleep and Christina also did on the couch.

Meredith woke up a little after thinking about Derek, she tried to stop but she couldn't, she loved him but he hurt her, but he was the father of their children and deserved to know that's going on.

Meredith picked up her cell phone and called Derek, he didn't answer figures so she left a message that said:

Derek, Meredith I just wanted to let you know I am going into labor, I know it's early and I'm scared to death but Christina is here with me. I guess I'll…hold one (she started to breathe heavy)… Sorry I'll call you later and send you a picture of the twins...if you want. I don't know if I told you but...ow ahh oww… sorry were having a boy and a girl…I have names, I'll call you later I guess. Bye I love…bye

14 hours later

Meredith was holding her new son and daughter with tears in her eyes. Derek kept trying to call but she couldn't answer she couldn't face him now. Christina watched her new niece and nephew sleep in their mother's arms. The nurse came in and took them to the nursery, but before they did Christina took a picture of the 3 of them on Meredith phone. Meredith sent it to Derek with a message that said: Your son Aiden Christopher Sheppard and daughter Adrianne Melanie Sheppard…Enjoy.

Christina had to leave and told her that everyone will be her in a couple of days. Meredith smiled and gave Christina a hug. Before she left Meredith said "Thanks for coming, it meant a lot" Christina smiled and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world, and left. Meredith fell into a light sleep thinking about how she is going to do this.

A couple minutes later Derek replied to her text which said: Mere I want to come and see them, please tell me where you are, for the past 8 months I have been looking for you please. They are beautiful and so are you, I love you and give them a kiss for me –Derek3

Meredith couldn't tell him where he was not yet, it's too soon.

Meredith couldn't sleep, her mind was so busy, she loved him but he hurt her, how could he let him back into her, there life, how? Meredith drifted into a light sleep, picturing Aiden, Adrianne, Derek and herself as a family…

**Shorter than normal, longer next time. Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Making a Decision

**I know I'm skipping a lot, but this will the last time I skip a long period of time. Read and Review!!**

Meredith was sitting on the couch late at night while Aiden and Addie were asleep in bed; she was reviewing the fellowship offers she had received. She got offers from Boston, San Fran, and Seattle Grace. Out of all the offers Seattle was the best teaching hospital, not to mention it had all of her friends, but it also had Derek. She didn't know what to do. Meredith drifted into a deep sleep. Before she knew it she was woken up by the sweet little tug on her shift from Aiden and Addie.

"Hi mommy" the twins said in sync

"Hi guys" Meredith said waking up and rubbing her eyes

"We hungry mommy" Addie said pulling on Mere's hand

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Meredith asked while stretching

"Pancakes" Addie yelled "Waffles" Aiden yelled

"How about cereal, mommy has to get to work and you guys have to go to day care" Meredith pleaded

"Okay, I want misels" Aiden said "I want coco puffs" Addie yelled

"OK guys" Meredith said with enthusiasm think father like son, and mother like daughter

San Fran Hospital

Meredith dropped Aiden and Addie off at day care and went to talk to the chief.

A knock on the chiefs door "come in" the chief yells

"Hi chief" Meredith says with a nervous stammer

"Oh hi Meredith, have you given any thought about my fellowship offer?" the Chief asked

"Yes I have, I'm sorry, but I think the best place for me to further my Nero career is at Seattle, I hope I have you wishes" Meredith explained

"Of course you do, and your right you should go to Seattle, they are the better teaching hospital" the Chief explained

Meredith smiled "Thank you Chief"

"No problem, so today is you last day at San Fran hospital, we will miss you Meredith" the Chief said with concern

"I will miss you guys too"

Meredith left the Chief's office and finishes her day at work; she picked up Aiden and Addie, and drove home.

Back at Meredith house

Meredith took Aiden and Addie in after stopping for dinner on their way home. As she was tucking them in she said:

"We are going to move to Seattle where Auntie Christina Auntie Izzy Uncle Alex Uncle George and Uncle Richard are and your daddy" Meredith explained

"Why we moving mommy?" Aiden asked

"Were moving because of mommy's job." Meredith explained.

"We gonna see daddy?" Addie asked

"Yes" Meredith said quietly

Aiden and Addie's eyes light up. Meredith has told them that daddy is away and one day they will meet him. The twins were excited now. "Were leaving next week okay?" They both shook there head yes. Meredith read them a story and they fell asleep.

Meredith went into her room, and pick up her phone,

"Christina, it's Meredith I got some news."

"Hey Mere, whats up?" Christina asked

"Well I'm coming back to Seattle for my Fellowship" Meredith explained

"You are? That great! When are you coming?" Christina asked

"Were leaving next week, I was wondering if you could come out and help me with Aiden and Addie, I'm gonna need help with them on the plane" Meredith asked

"Yea, of course Mere, I'll book a flight for Wednesday" Christina said happily

"Thanks Chris, it's a lot of help" Meredith said enthusiastic

Over the next 6 days Meredith was packing the apartment up and sending this to her old house in Seattle. Each day the twins were getting even more excited, and Meredith was getting even more nervous. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door, Meredith knew it was Christina. theyShe yelled Aiden, Addie Auntie Christina is here. Aiden and Addie came running down to greet Christina at the door, they wrapped there hands around her legs and she walked into with them clinging to her leg, Mere walked over to Christina and gave her a hug.

The next day Meredith and Christina packed up the rest of the stuff and went to board the plane. When they got there the twins were excited. When they boarded the plane Christina and Meredith got the twins settled and they took off, Aiden and Addie eventually fell asleep…

**What will be in store for Meredith when she returns to seattle, find out in the next chapter…Please Read and Review, ENJOY!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Going Back

**Please enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!**

Meredith and Christina arrive back in Seattle around 5pm. When they arrive back to Meredith's house, everyone is there to greet them…Well mostly everyone. Meredith and Christina get the twins out of the car and carry them up to the house where Izzie, Alex, George, Owen, the Chief, and Adele are all standing.

Meredith walk up on the pouch with Aiden and Addie in her arms, she gives everyone a hug, and invites them all inside. They all walk in sit around Meredith and the twins.

The twins are shy and sit next to each other, Meredith says "Aiden Addie say hi"

Then twins wave and say "Hi eberyone"

Everyone laughs

"How old are they now?" Adele asked curiously

"They are almost 2" Meredith answered briefly

"They are adorable Mere" Izzie said tickling them both

"Thanks"

"They have McDreamy's eyes" Christina blurted out

Everyone looked at her

"Tell me about it" Meredith answered sarcastically, but hurting inside.

Everyone left around 9 except Christina; she was going to help Meredith out until everything was organized. Meredith put the twins to sleep, and then walked down stairs to join Christina sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mere, the rug rats asleep?" Christina asked

"Yea, there whooped" Meredith answered

"So how are you" Christina asked concerned

"I'm fine, just a little nervous about Derek" Meredith said quietly

Christina smiled "he is going to be so thrilled to see you, for the last year and a half he has been moping around the hospital. He spent almost a year trying to find you, but no one would tell him anything" Christina explained

"What about Addison" Meredith asked confused

"Ohm, didn't I tell you, he left her after he found out you were having twins" Christina said with a chuckle

"He left her?" Meredith asked shocked

"Yup, faster than you could say 'I,' he begged me to tell him where you were but I didn't cave, he just mopes around the hospital" Christina said now with a serious face

"Man, I didn't think that would happen, he's Derek Sheppard who has an ego bigger then the sun"

Christina laughed" Not anymore

Meredith just sat there, thinking about Derek, did her really love her? Or did he just want his kids.

Meredith and the twins adjusted nicely to the new house and the new town, they kept asking 'When we going to see daddy" Meredith said soon. Christina left after about 3 days and the twins were starting daycare next week and Meredith was starting Work.

**A week later**

Meredith woke the twins up and got them ready for their first day of day care; she took them downstairs and fed them Creel. Meredith got the twins in the car, and drove to work. She took them up to day care, would there said "bye mommy, we wove you" and waved, Meredith thought OK maybe this will be easier then she thought.

Meredith walked down to the locker room and got changed. As she was walking out she saw Derek, he was standing at the nurses' station, just as Christina said moping over a patients chart. As he she was about to turn around he turned around faster.

"Meredith?" Derek said questioning his self

Shit Meredith thought. She turned around and smiled. "Hi Derek:"

" Wh-What are you doing here? Derek asked

"I um… took the fellowship offer" Meredith shot back

"WoW! Wh-Where are the" Meredith cut his off before he could finish the sentence

"Up in the day care" Meredith said softly

Derek eyes got big, "Can I meet them?" Derek asked with fear, "Do they know about me?"

"Yes they know about you, I told them they were going to see you" Meredith explained to Derek

"Can I meet them?" Derek asked

"Yes soon, but not now" Meredith told Derek

"When?" Derek asked getting excited

"I don't know, I need to, we need to talk first" Meredith explained

"OK, when anytime I'll talk" Derek said starting to smile

"Um, lunch?" Meredith asked

"YES! Absolutely, 1:30?"

"Yea that will give me time to see the twins" Meredith said with a smile

"OK see you then" Derek said giving her the McDreamy smile

"Don't give me that smile" Meredith teased

"What smile?" Derek asked

"The McDreamy smile" Meredith walked away leaving Derek speech less.

Derek felt like everything was like it was. He still loves her, Derek wonder does she still love me?

It felt like the day took forever between signing all of the papers from the chief, and waiting to see the twins, and waiting for lunch.

AS 1 o'clock came around she went up and to see Aiden and Addie, when she saw them everything she was worried about diapered, she played with them for about 20 minutes, and then said "mommy will be back later, and we will go home." The twins said by mommy, and Meredith left. She went down to the cafeteria and saw Derek and walked over to him. He stood up when she got there and pulled her seat out for her. Meredith smiled at Derek as he sat down

"So what do you want to talk about?" Derek asked

"Um, I don't know. I need to know if this is the right thing to do, I don't want you to meet them, and they fall in love with you, and then you just walk out again" Meredith said getting teary eyed

"Mere" Derek took Meredith hand, at first she pulled back but he didn't let go so she just let him. "I made a mistake picking Addison, as soon as I found out you were carrying my children I knew it wasn't Addison I wanted to spend my life with it was you" Derek explained calmly

"Is that the only reason you love me because I am the mother of your children?" Meredith asked

"I love you for you. I love you for being so strong. I love you for the way you make me feel when I see you. I am in love with you Meredith Grey; I am head over heels in love with you. I don't want you to say it back, I want you to have time think, but when you're ready, I'll be ready, and I am never letting you go again never." Derek explained and started to get teary eye. Derek got up and kissed Meredith on the head, and whispered in her ear "Come and find me when you ready"

Meredith just sat there stunned. Thinking okay he loves me, the whole hospital knows that, but can I trust him, this isn't just me how could get hurt its Aiden and Addie too.

**Hope you enjoy, I hope to have the next one up tonight or tomorrow. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ignoring The Future

**Read and Review. Enjoy**

Meredith spent the next 2 days avoiding Derek and thinking about what he said before her. Could he really love her? Did she love him?

Meredith was working a 36 hour shift and Christina was off so she was watching Aiden and Addie. When she left Aiden had a slight fever, so she gave him medicine and left Christina instructions on what to do. She kept calling every 1 to check up on him.

Back at the house:

Addie was sitting on the floor playing Barbie's while Christina was holding Aiden in her arms, he was burning up. All of a sudden Aiden started to throw up and complained of really bad belly aches. Christina sat with Aiden and checked his fever, it was 104.9, she knew that was too high and needed to take him to the hospital. She called Meredith but she didn't answer. She got Addie and put her in the car and then went to get Aiden, she was lying on the couch lifeless, crying. She put him in the car and started to drive. She called Meredith again but she didn't answer again so she decided to call the Chief.

"Chief, it's Christina, I need your help"

"Hi Christina, what's wrong?" The Chief asked

"It's Aiden, he has a 104.9 fever, complaining of abdominal pain and throwing up, can you come out and help me get him and Addie in side, Meredith isn't answering her phone?" Christina asked

"Yes of course, when will you be here?" the Chief asked

"About 5 minutes. Chief can you page Meredith?" Christina concerly asked

"Yes of course"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon"

When she arrived at Seattle Grace, The Chief, Bailey, Meredith and Alex, were all standing waiting for them. She got out and the chief took out Aiden and Alex took out Addie. They took Aiden into an exam room while Meredith held Addie in her arms.

Meredith stood there sobbing rocking her sleeping baby girl in her arms. She thought should she page Derek? She knew the answer but she didn't know how. She laid Adrienne on a bed, while she went into her son room. He was throwing up, Meredith looked at him and started to sob, she got her pager out and paged Derek, she couldn't do this alone.

Meredith was standing outside Aiden's ER room when she saw Derek walking up. Derek immediately saw her and started to run to her. Derek finally approached Meredith and wrapped his arms around her tight. Derek looked at Meredith "What's the matter Mere, is it one of the twins?" Derek asked scared

"I-I-It's Aiden, he needs an appendectomy" Meredith explained

"Shhh Mere, it's going to be OK, Shhh he'll be fine Mere" Derek said soothing Meredith and rubbing circles on her back

"Are you sure Der?" Meredith said sobbing

"I'm positive, he's a fighter like his mom" Derek said looking Meredith in the eyes and wiping her tears

Meredith tried to pull away, but Derek held her tighter and she didn't fight.

"Where's Adrienne?" Derek asked concern

"Sh-She is sleeping over there" Meredith explained

Derek looked over at her and got teary eyed, "You should lie down with her Mere, Aiden is going to need you when he waked up, I'll sit with him OK, I promise I'll get you when he's up" Derek explained

"I-I can't leave him, or her" Meredith said sobbing

"Okay, I'll go get, another bed for you and Addie to sleep in" Derek said looking into Meredith's eyes

"O-Okay" Meredith said giving him a little smile

Derek kissed Meredith's head, and went to get the bed Adrienne was sleeping, he rolled the bed into Aiden's room, and the Meredith came in and went into the middle of them, and held them both tight. Derek sat in the chair in Aiden's room, and watched his family sleep.

About 2 hours later Aiden started to wake up, he walked over to him and said "Hi buddy, daddy's here"

Aiden looked at Derek, with his bright blue eyes and said "Daddy"

Derek's heart sank and said "Shhh baby you're going to be okay, Daddy, and mommy are here"

Derek woke Meredith up, by kissing her on the head and says "Mere, Aiden is up"

Meredith woke up and looked at Derek and smiled, "Hi baby boy how do you feel?" Meredith asked

"My tummy still hurts mommy" Aiden explained as Derek walked over to Adrienne, "daddy where you going?" Aiden asked

Derek reply, "I'm just going over here, I'm not leaving, I'm never leaving you guys again.

Meredith's heart sank and then said "Aiden Dr. Bailey is going to fix your tummy in a little but, OK?"

"OK mommy" Aiden paused "Mommy? Daddy"

They both answered "Yes"

"I love you" Aiden said drifting into a light sleep

Meredith replied I love you to

Derek said "I love you to bud; I love all of you guys"

Meredith looked at Derek, then carefully got out of bed leaving Aiden and Addie to sleep. Meredith went over to Derek and looked at him "You don't need to be here" Meredith spoke

Derek smiled "Yes I do, this is the only place I would possibly want to be"

Meredith walked over to the chair, and held Aiden hand lightly.

Aiden's surgery

Meredith took Addie to day care while Aiden was in surgery. She then went back to Aiden's room where Derek was pacing, like he did when she was nervous. Meredith walked over to Derek, and put her hand on his back; he stopped pacing, and turned around to face Meredith. Derek noticed Meredith had tears rolling down her eyes so he wiped them.

"Mere, everything is going to be alright, Aiden will be playing with Adrienne again in no time" Derek said wiping the hair out of her face

"I know he will be fine, It's not him, it's you, I don't know if I can trust you, I love you but I'm afraid to love you" Meredith said starting to cry

"Meredith" he shook his head "I love you Aiden and Adrienne so much, it hurts me not to be with you, I told you I made the biggest mistake of my life picking Addison, and not you" Derek said grinning

"I just- I need more time" Meredith explained

"OK, take all the time you need, but no matter what you chose I love you, and will always love you know matter what. I want to be in Aiden and Adrienne's life and your life until I die at 101 in your arms, I love you Mere" Derek explained gently kissing her lips and holding her tight.

Meredith didn't have any strength left to fight him so she caved. Meredith confessed "My heart melted when Aiden said 'daddy I love you'"

"So did mine" Derek confessed

Meredith fell asleep in Derek's arms waiting for Aiden to come back up from his surgery

**Review please, I know I'm rushing things but I LOVE MerDer together. Let me know it I could keep writing or not, I have some really good ideas!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Getting to Know everything

**Read and Review Please… Hope you enjoy**

It has been 2 days since Aiden's surgery and he is doing well. Derek hasn't left his side.

Meredith and Derek were sitting in Aiden's room when Derek said "Mere, why don't you and Adrienne go home tonight, you look exhausted, beautiful, but exhausted, I'll call you if anything happens" Derek said convincingly

"I-I don't know, he has never been away from me over night, what if he gets scared" Meredith said starting to cry, which she did easily these days

"Mere don't cry, and if he gets scared I will call you" Derek said with the McDreamy smile

"…Fine… You promise to call if he-"Meredith gets cut off by Derek "Yes I promise to call if he gets upset"

Derek walks towards Meredith, as Izzie and Christina come in "Can you guys watch him as I take Mere and Adrienne to the car?" Derek asked flashing his McDreamy smile

Izzie and Christina looked at each other and said "Yea of course"

Derek took Meredith hand and walked to the elevator to go and pick Addie up on the 2 floor. As they got in the elevator Meredith looked at him and said "Do you want to meet Adrienne?"

Derek's face dropped and he shook his head "yes, I would love too, but can I ask one question?"

Meredith looked confused "ah yes"

"Why did you decide?" Derek asked briefly

Meredith looked down, "Um… well Aiden met you so, she should met you"

Derek smiled knowing she was lying but he let her go, for now.

Meredith told Derek to wait outside the room, he stood out there impatiently waiting.

Meredith walked in and Addie ran over and said "MOMMY, me missed wu" and grabbed onto her leg

Meredith said" I missed you too" and picked her up "I have someone for you to meet baby girl"

"DADDY?" she asked excited

"Yes daddy, daddy is here to see you" Meredith smiled as Addie clapped her hands

Meredith got all of he things together and walked out to see Derek.

Meredith stood in front of Derek and said "This is Adrienne Melanie Sheppard, your daughter, everyone calls her Addie" Meredith smiled as she saw Derek's grins from ear to ear

"DADDY!" Addie yelled and reached for him

"Hi baby girl" Derek said holdering her tight his arms "I love you Addie" he whispered into Addie's Ear

"Wait did you say Sheppard?" Derek said like a light bulb went off in his head

Meredith looked at him "Um… yes, why?"

"You gave them my name? Why" Derek said smiling

"Um... they are your kids to, and Aiden Christopher sounded better Sheppard the Grey" Meredith laughed

"Christopher?" Derek looked confused

"I know how much you wanted you first son to have your dads middle name, so" Merdith said playing with her fingers

"Meredith Grey, you… you, made even more happer if that possible"

All of a sudden Addie said "Daddy I love you"

Meredith looked at Derek and smiled, Derek's heart sank when he herd those words.

"I love you baby girl, I love you Aiden and mommy so much." Derek said rubbing circles on her back as she falls asleep on his shoulder

Meredith looks at Addie and Derek and smiles at them.

They walk out to the car, and Derek puts Addie in her car seat and asks "Aer you sure you'll be fine getting her in, I can get someone to help you?" Derek said concerned

"Derek! I'll be fine, I got them both in the house on late nights before, and I only need to get Addie in, stop worrying so much" Meredith smiled at Derek

Derek looked into Meredith's eyes and said "you have done great with them Mere, I'm falling even more in love with you everyday, if that's possible" Meredith looked at him and smiled. She gave him a hug and whispered "Thanks for being here, for Aiden and Addie it means a lot to them" Derek whispered back "I'm not just here for them" he smiled at Meredith and kissed her head. "I'll have Aiden call you when he wakes up" he announced, "Thanks" Derek shut the door for Meredith and watched her pull away with a smile on his face.

He hurried and went back to Aiden's room where he was starting to wake up, he thanked Christina and Izzie as they walked out, and went to sit next to him stroking his fingers saying to himself Aiden Christopher Sheppard, over and over and over again he couldn't get tired of it.

About a half hour later Aiden woke up.

"Hi bud, how you feeling" Derek asked with a smile on his face

"daddy!" Aiden said with joy

"Hi buddy, how's your tummy?" Derek asked with concern

"It doesn't hurt!" Aiden looked around "Where sissy and mommy?" Aiden asked with concern

"Mommy took sissy home to sleep, do you want to call her?"

Aiden's eyes lit up "Wes!"

Derek dialed Meredith's number and gave the phone to Aiden

"Hi mommy"

"Hi baby boy I love you"

"I love you too mommy, my tummy doesn't hurt anymore" Aiden exclaimed

"That's great baby boy!" Meredith said smiling "Are you going to be OK with daddy tonight"

"Yes mommy, here daddy wants to talk to you, I wub you"

"I love you too"

"Hey Mere"

"Hey, how is he doing?"

"He woke up with a smile on his face, and want misels" Derek laughed "father like son"

Meredith giggled "Tell me about it, I got to go I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Mere, and don't worry about him he will be fine"

"Bye Derek, you know I'll worry"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't" Derek explained

They hung up the phone and Derek got in bed with Aiden. Derek held him in his arms and rubbed circles on his back and he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming Home

**Read and Review Please. Let me know if you want anything to happen and I'll try to work it in. It will ultimately be MerDer in the End.**

Today was 5 days after Aiden had his surgery and he was finally able to come home under doctor Bailey's conditions.

Bailey walked into Aiden's room where Meredith, Derek and Addie sat

"Good news, Aiden can finally get out of this place under my conditions, no running around for 2 weeks and she needs lots of rest" Bailey smiled

"You can go home today" Meredith explained

Aiden smiled bright "Yea, we go now daddy?" Aiden asked

Derek laughed "In a couple hours bud" Derek stood up and kissed the top of his head

Bailey asked curiously "which one of you is signing the discharge papers?"

Meredith looked at Derek and smiled "Derek is"

Derek's grin grew wide across his face as Bailey handed him the papers, he signed the papers the whole time grinning so much his face started to hurt, but he didn't care.

After Derek was done signing she went over and whispered in her ear "that meant a lot to me Mere"

Meredith smiled and whispered back "It was my pleasure" winking at Derek

Meredith thought to herself STOP he is McJackAss NOT McDreamy, then she thought again no he's McDreamy, but your kids are in the room.

A couple of hours later Meredith was wheeling Aiden out in a wheel chair while Derek had Addie in his arms. Derek and Addie went to get the car, he got Addie all settled in her pink car seat, and then went to go and get Meredith and Aiden, he got out of the car and picked up Aiden and put him in his blue seat and kissed him and Addie on the head, Derek helped Meredith in the car. When she got in the car he kissed her gently on the lips and closed the door and walked to the driver's side.

When they arrived home Meredith went in and unlocked the door while Derek carry both Aiden and Addie in at the same time, holding them both tight to him. When he got in he put Aiden down on the couch and put Addie right next to him, he kissed them both and said " I love you guys"

The both said "I love you too daddy" Derek smiled and put a movie on they both agreed to watch, and went to find Meredith.

When Derek found Meredith she was sitting in the kitchen staring into space.

Derek walked in and said "Hey Mere, you OK"

Meredith jumped and gave Derek a fake smile "I'm fine"

Derek laughed "yea and pigs are flying" he gave her the McDreamy smile

"How do you know I'm lying?" Meredith asked with I smirk

"Meredith" Derek shook his head, and walked over to him "I know you, I know the things that you love, and the things you hate, I can tell when you're lying and when you're telling the truth, I can tell if your bothered by something, I know how your body ticks" Derek grinned

Meredith smiled at Derek "It's just, look at them Dere, they are in love with you, and that scares the shit out of me, I'm afraid you're going to leave again" Meredith said letting tears fall down her face.

Derek shook his head, and wiped Meredith tears with his thumbs "Meredith I am not going to leave you again, you are the only women for me and I learned that the hard way, I don't just love you because you are the mother of my children I love you for being dark and twisty and for you tiny fist. I promise you I will never leave again. I love you, and I don't want you to say it to me until you are ready to but, I'm I love with you in a way that's so embarrassing it pathetic but I don't care." Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and wiped her tears

Meredith put her head into Derek's chest and wrapped her arms around his waste "How about we go and check on are kids?"

Derek smiled and said "After you"

Meredith grinned at him as they walked into the living room to see the 2 angles cuddling each in their sleep.

Meredith and Derek both looked at each other. Meredith wrapped her hands around Derek's torso, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, they walked over to the other couch and sat there watching their angles sleep. They could have stayed like that forever.

When Aiden and Addie woke up they ran over to Meredith and Derek to wake them up. They jumped on the couch and said "Mommy! Daddy! Get up, nap time ober" They both woke up with a smile on there face "No more nap time" Derek groaned. Derek looked at his watch 6:30 oh man. "Aiden, Addie come here" they came over and said "Why don't us 3 make dinner for mommy?" they smiles and yell "YaY! YaY! YaY!" Derek smiled and took them into the kitchen.

45minutes later Derek Aiden and Addie went into wake Meredith up "Mere, time to wake up dinner" Derek whispered. Addie and Aiden climbed on the couch and kissed Meredith on the cheek and said "Mommy time for din-din, we made lasagna and salad and jello and whip cream for dessert. Meredith smiled, they led her to the kitchen where the food was on their plates already. Meredith moaned "my favorite" with a smile on her face. They all sat down for their first family dinner of many. Meredith ate the whole dinner with a smile on her face.

After dinner Derek cleaned up while Meredith played with Addie and Aiden. Derek loved seeing her with Aiden and Addie it made him fall even more in love with her. When he was all done cleaning up we walked in just as Meredith was going to take them for a tub. Meredith smiled at Derek "Want to help?" Derek smiled "wouldn't miss it for the world" he took Meredith and Addie's hand, while Meredith had Aiden's.

Meredith and Derek got Aiden and Addie ready from bed and read them a story, they fell asleep and Meredith and Derek kissed them goodnight. They walked down to the living room and sat on the couch. Meredith looked at Derek "so are you going to stay over tonight or are you going home to the trailer?" Meredith asked with a grin.

"I was hoping to stay here" he answered smirking.

"OK, on the couch" she said laughing.

"Fine with me, as long as I'm her to protect you I'm happy" Derek smiled and gave Meredith a hug

"You're so full of yourself" Meredith smirked

Derek laughed and tightened his grip on her, Meredith looked up at Derek and slowly leaning in to kiss him until she heard Aiden yelling "Mommy me got to go pp" Meredith smiled and said "Life of a parents" Derek said "And loving every minute of it" Meredith said "that's true". They both got up and got Aiden conformable back in bed. Meredith said she was going to bed, Derek gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head "if you need me I'm only a scream away" Derek said looking into her eyes. "OK" Meredith answered with a smile.

"Goodnight Derek"

Goodnight Meredith"

They both whispered I love you but neither herd it.

**There will be a MerDer kiss soon. Please let me know if you like it and want me to keep writing.!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Peace

For the last week Derek and Meredith have been ignoring each other, and Derek has been staying at the trailer. He comes to see the kids before bed and tucks them in, but the he leaves. Aiden and Addie keep asking where daddy is and Meredith tells them he is working late.

This morning Meredith woke up to Aiden and Addie besides her bed saying "Mommy time to get up." There faces look sad.

"What's the matter guy" Meredith said concerned

"We miss daddy he always working" Aiden and Addie said together

Meredith gave them a sad smile "I know guys I miss him too. We can stop by his office when we go to the hospital. How's that?"

Aiden and Addie's face lit up and they smiled "Yay, yay, yay!" Aiden said. "We go now?" Addie asked

"Go get in the close I put out for you and then we can go" Aiden and Addie ran out of the room. Meredith got dressed and went downstairs she gave them cereal. When they were done she got them ready and put them in the car. Meredith got in and drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Meredith got Aiden and Addie out of the car, and walked to the hospital. They went on the elevator where Addie pushed the button. They got out of the elevator and went to Derek's office. Meredith walked into Derek's office. Derek was sitting at his desk when he herd the door open he saw Aiden and Addie walk in and his face lit up. "Hi guys" Derek got up and walked over to them

"Hi Daddy, we missed you" Aiden said

Addie wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and wouldn't let him go

"I missed you guys too" Derek said grinning

Derek stood up with Addie around his neck and picked up Aiden

"Do you want me to take them to day care?" Derek asked Meredith

"I'll come with you" Meredith said with a fake smile.

"OK" Derek said smiling

They walked up to the daycare and dropped Aiden and Addie off. He kissed them bye and told them he would see them later.

As they got on the elevator Meredith turned to Derek "Can you come over later. We need to talk"

"Um… Yea sure, I want to spend some time with Aiden and Addie" Derek said staring straight a head

"DEREK! Look at me" Meredith said turning Derek to face her

"What? Meredith" Derek said looking at her

"I want you to not act like this, you're hurting Aiden and Addie by doing this, and your hurting me" Meredith said getting mad

Derek stopped the elevator "I'm sorry for hurting Aiden and Addie, it won't happen again"

Meredith looked at Derek and shook her head "If you do, I'll break all contact you have with them"

Derek stared at her "fine, then it defiantly won't happen again"

"Good" Meredith started the elevator, and got off when it dinged. "See you tonight" Derek said while getting off and elevator"

"Yes" Meredith said waving her hand

Meredith shift was over and she went to the intern locker room. When she went to her locker she noticed the picture she took of Derek, Aiden and Addie when there acted like a family, she missed that and wanted to get back to it. Meredith knew Derek felt left out of the whole pregnancy and there first year and a half so she wanted to do something for him not to feel so left out.

She went and picked up Aiden and Addie. On her way there she ran into Derek on the elevator.

"Hey" Derek said as Meredith was walking in

"Hi" Meredith said fake smiling at him

"I was about to go and see if you picked them up yet" Derek said making small talk

"On my way now, want to come?" Meredith asked

"Yea or course" Derek said lighting up

Meredith smiled "OK good, they will be happy to see you, they miss you so much"

Derek's smiled faded "I missed them too"

Meredith smiled "I figured" she said joking

Derek laughed "Do you want me to pick pizza up on the way over?"

Meredith smiled "If you want"

"I want to" Derek said smiling

"OK then" just then the elevator dinged. Meredith and Derek got out and walked to pick up Aiden and Addie. When Aiden and Addie saw Derek they ran over to him and hooked there selves around his leg. Derek bent down and picked them up and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Derek carried Aiden and Addie out to Meredith's car, and told them he was going to get pizza. Aiden and Addie's faces lit up "Yey Pizza!" Derek shut the door and closed Meredith's for her "See you soon!" Derek said with a smile.

When Meredith got home she took Aiden and Addie in and got them in the tub. While they were in the tub, Derek walked in and herd the kids in the tub, so he went up. As he walked into the bathroom Aiden and Addie were just getting off the tub, tey saw Derek and yelled "DADDY!" Derek smiled

"Hi guys, come on let get dressed" Derek said looking at Meredith

Aiden and Addie ran to their room and Derek and Meredith followed. Derek got Aiden dressed and Meredith got Addie dressed. Meredith and Derek took Aiden and Addie downstairs for pizza. They sat at the table, while Derek and Meredith gave them pizza and juice. After they ate it was almost 10 o'clock so Derek and Meredith put Aiden and Addie to bed. Derek read them a story while Meredith cuddled with them. In about 15 minutes they were fast asleep. Meredith and Derek walked downstairs.

Meredith walked to the couch and Derek followed her. Derek sat down next to her facing her.

"Derek I know you felt left out of the whole pregnancy thing and I want you to know everything that happened during it" Meredith said looking into Derek's eyes.

"You don't have to do it" Derek said looking at Meredith

"Yes I do and I want to, you deserve to know everything

Derek smiled "OK"

"OK well, Aiden is the oldest by 2 minutes. He was born at 5:17. His godparents are George and Christina. Addie was born at 5:19 her god parents are Izzie and Alex. Aiden's full name is Aiden Christopher Sheppard and Addie's full name is Adrienne Melanie Sheppard. Aiden weighted 5lbs 3oz, and Addie weighted 4lbs 9oz. Ever since they were born Aiden has always protected Addie." Meredith smiled at Derek

Derek was grinning "Wow Mere, you really don't need to tell me all this stuff, I love it but you don't need to tell me."

Meredith looked into Derek's eyes "Yes I do" she took out a binder of stuff "This has everything of Aiden and Addie's.

Meredith and Derek went though it after an hour they were done with everything.

Meredith took Derek's hand "Derek" she took a deep breathe "I Love You, I have always loved you"

Derek smiled from ear to ear "Meredith, I Love You Too, I have always loved you and will always love you, you are the love of my life"

Meredith smiled and went closer to Derek "I'm sorry for everything. I should have told you this after I saw you with Aiden in the hospital, you were amazing with him"

Derek put his arms around Meredith's waist "I love them Mere, and I love you. I lied when I said I only missed them, I missed you too, I just wanted to come over here and hold you in my arms"

Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek "I missed you too"

Derek smiled at Meredith and said "OMG it 1:30,we should be going to bed, is it OK if I sleep on the couch?"

Meredith smiled "No you can't"

Derek looked confused "What?"

"You can't sleep on the couch because your sleeping in my bed" Meredith grinned and stud up

Derek shook his head and stud up and took Meredith's hand. They walked to her room, where Derek took his shirt and pants of, and Meredith put on her Dartmouth T-Shirt and shorts, they got into bed and Derek whispered "I love you Mere, you make me the happiest man alive"

Meredith turned on her side to face Derek "I love you too, the worst part of not being with you is not having you to hold me"

Derek put his arms around Meredith and kissed on the head "You will never not have me again"

"Good, I'm glad your back Aiden and Addie kept asking me when daddy's coming home and I would cry every time they left the room"

"What did you tell them, and I'm sorry for hurting you all the times I did I don't want to hurt you anymore"

"I told them you had to work, and you would see them later, I know you are" Meredith said putting her head on Derek's chest

Derek held Meredith tight. Both he and Meredith fell asleep smiling and cuddling each other

About two hours after Meredith and Derek fell asleep, they woke up to Aiden pulling on Meredith's shirt.

"Aiden whats the matter?" Meredith asked turning to him

"M-Me had a ba-bad dream" Aiden said starting to cry

"Aww baby boy, come on get up in bed" Meredith said while lifting him up. Meredith put Aiden in between her and Derek

"Daddy? You here?" Aiden asked confused

Derek kissed the top of his head "I'm here baby boy, I'm always going to be here, now go to sleep, if you get scared again wake me up baby boy" Derek said making circles on his head

"OK daddy" Aiden said with a smile

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and Aiden. A couple minutes later Aiden was fast asleep. Derek looked at Meredith she was crying,

"Mere, what's that matter?" Derek said bringing his hand to his face and wiping her tears

"I-I'm afraid this is all gonna go away" Meredith said taking Derek's hand

"Ugh Meredith, I am never going to leave again I promise you, even if you tell me to leave I am not going to no matter what." Derek said tangling his fingers in with Meredith's

Meredith smiled "I have to admit; when you weren't her I didn't feel safe. I didn't sleep at all I was afraid something was going to happen."

Derek kissed the top of her head "Mere you'll never feel like that again, I'm sorry for everything thing"

"I can live with that" Meredith said with a smile

"Good because even if you couldn't too bad" Derek smirked

Meredith laughed "I love you Derek"

"I Love you too Meredith. I have to admit something, when I wasn't sleeping here I would be driving by your house every hour to make sure everything was OK"

Meredith shook her head "That's why I love you"

Derek held her tight "We haven't gotten any sleep"

"I'm not complaining" Meredith said with a smile

"Neither am I" Derek said while kissing her on the top of her head

Meredith and Derek fell asleep with Aiden in the middle of them.

In the morning Derek got up and made breakfast for Aiden, Addie and Meredith. He made Pancakes, bacoon, sausage, and eggs. He then went to wake up Aiden, Addie and Meredith. Derek got Aiden and Addie dressed while Meredith was in the shower. He then took them downstairs and started to give them breakfast, then Meredith came down.

Derek walked over to Meredith and gave her a cup of coffe. "Goodmorning Mere"

Meredith smiled "Goodmorning Derek"

Derek gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head "I don't need to go in until 12 today what time do you need to be in"

"10 today" Meredith said grinning

"OK we have and hour before you need to head in. What do you want to do?" Derek asked sitting down at the table

"Want to take Aiden and Addie to the park?" Meredith said kissing Aiden and Addie on the head

"Sure, Aiden, Addie want to go to the park?" Derek asked excited

There faces lit up "YEA! Go to park!" Aiden said clappign his hands

"PARK! PARK!" Aiden said smiling

Derek got Aiden and Addie off the seats and they ran to the door. Meredith followed them and grabbed there sweatshirts on the way to the door. Derek got his walet and keys and ran out to the car where Meredith was getting Aiden and Addie in the car. Derek ran out and helped Meredith with Aiden and Addie. He shut there door and helped Meredith into the car, Derek kissed Meredith on the top of the head, and went to get in the drivers door.

Derek pulled out of the drive way and started to drive to the park. Meredith was looking at him the whole time smiling. Derek took Meredith's hand and smiled at her. When they got to the park Derek opened Meredith's door, then got Aiden and Addie out of the car. They walked over to the play set, Aiden and Addie went to play and Meredith and Derek sat on the bench. Derek put his arm around Meredith's back and Meredith layed her head on Derek's shoulder. Derek took her hand and tangled his fingers into her. "I love you Mere, I love you so much it hurts"

"I love you too Derek, I never want to lose you" Meredith said now looking up into his eyes

Meredith and Derek stared at each other and then Derek lowered his head and put his lips to Meredith's. Meredith slipped her tounge into Derek's mouth. Meredith pulled away to get air and they saw Aiden and Addie watching them. Derek's face got red.

"Daddy play with us" Aiden called

Derek smiled "I'm coming" Derek looked at Meredith and gave her a kiss before he ran to Aiden and Addie.

Derek played with Aiden and Addie while Meredtih watched, she couldn't help but smile. After about 40 minutes Derek was walking back to where Meredith was sitting.

Derek said "I'll drop you off at the hospital then I'll take the munchkins for ice cream"

Meredith smiled "OK with me, What time do you get off?"

Derek started walking to the car with Addie and Aiden in his arms and Meredith at his side "Um 7:30, you?"

"7, I'll come to your office after I pick Aiden and Addie up, and we will wait for you there"

Derek smiled "OK"

Derek drove to the hospital, and dropped Meredith off, she got out of the car kissed Aiden and Addie and started walking in, all of a sudden came running back and opened the door

"You forget something Mere?" Derek asked looking confused

"Yup" Meredith leaned over the seat and gave Derek a kiss "I love you"

Derek smiled and kissed her back "I love you too"

Meredith ran into the hospital, because now she was late, but it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Peace Part 2

Meredith ran throw the lobby up the stairs and to the locker room. When she got to the locker room Christina was in there, and saw the McDreamy face on Meredith.

"Don't tell me, you got laid by McDreamy last night" Christina says cockily

"Haha, very funny, no" Meredith said giving her a fake smile

"Then what?" Christina asked confused

Meredith smiled at Christina "I'm happy, can't I be happy?" Meredith said still smiling

"Yes, but why? Are you and McDreamy back together?" Christina said with and annoyed voice

Meredith smiled "Yea"

Christina rolled her eyes "If he hurts you then I'm going to hurt him"

"He's not going to hurt me. Don't do anything stupid he's your boss" Meredith said looking at Christina seriously

"I won't" Christina said lying

Bailey walks into the room

"Are you here to work or socialize?" Bailey said angry

Meredith and Christina looked at each other and walked out the door. They did their rounds then Bailey walked to the nurses' station

"Karev Montgomery, Yang Sheppard, O'Malley you're with me, Steven Grey pit" Bailey said harshly

The residents all went running to their places.

By this time it was 12:30 and Meredith knew Derek was here and probably in his office, but then she got paged to the pit.

When she got to the pit there was an incoming trauma, Meredith took the head trauma, while Izzie took the other patient. Meredith told one of the nurse "page Sheppard now"

5 minutes later Dr Sheppard came into the room, he saw Meredith in there and smiled "What we got Grey" he hated having to act professional.

"32 year old male, bleeding into brain, just about to take him up to CT" Meredith explained with a smile

"I'll come up to CT with you" Derek smiled at Meredith and she smiled back

They went up to CT. Meredith got the man in the machine and went to the room were Derek was sitting staring at her.

"Hey, I could have paged you when the scans came up" Meredith said walking over to Derek

"You could of, but then I wouldn't have been able to see you far as long" Derek said smiling. Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and brought her close to him. Meredith sat on Derek's lap and faced him. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist, he brought his lips to hers, Meredith slipped her tong into his mouth and he slipped his into her, just then the scans came up.

"Man, subdural hematoma, we have to go in" Derek said frowning

"Do you think you can save her" Meredith asked concerned

"With you by my side I can do anything, your coming in with me" Derek said grinning

Meredith smiled "How can I say no to that"

"You can't" Derek smiled cockily Derek whispered into Meredith's ear "I love you"

Meredith smiled and whispered "I love you too" Meredith walked her hands around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll go prep him for surgery"

Derek smiled "now that's why I keep you around"

Meredith started to walk out and turned around and gave Derek a look and got the patients, Derek's eyes never leaving her.

45 minutes later Derek was in the scrub room when Meredith walked in,

Derek looked up and smiled when he saw Meredith "You ready to save a life"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Meredith said looking into his eyes

Meredith and Derek were done scrubbing. Derek leaned over and kissed Meredith sliding his tong into her mouth. Meredith pulled away after a minute and smiled "Do you kiss all your assistants like that before you go into surgery" Meredith said smiling

"No, only the one I love more then anything" Derek said grinning at her

Meredith smiled and went into the operating room with Derek next to her.

2 hours later, Meredith and Derek were scrubbing out, they saved the patient together.

"That was amazing, I forgot what iw was like to help you operate" Meredith said smiling

Derek laughed "Get use to it, I love it when your next to me in the operating room"

Meredith smiled "I can get use to that" Derek dried his hands and looked at his watch

"It's ten of 7, get out of here" Derek said joking

"I have 10 minutes"

"No you don't, I'm your boss you listen to me" Derek said grinning at Meredith

"OK boss" Meredith said smiling

Derek caught Meredith's hand and pulled her into him and gave her a quick kiss and whispered "go get are kids" Meredith smiled "I feel bad I didn't get to see them at lunch"

Derek pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her head "they will understand"

Meredith left and went to pick up Aiden and Addie. On her way out of the locker room she ran into Bailey

"Where have you been all day Grey" Bailey asked sharply

"A Trauma came in and need brain surgery; I was in surgery with Sheppard" Meredith said nervously

"You save the patient" Bailey asked

"Yes we did" Meredith said confidently

"OK, see you tomorrow Grey"

Meredith left and got Aiden and Addie.

As Derek was walking on to the elevator to go back to his office Christina got on

"All your note are done, and all your patients are checked on"

Derek smiled "Thank you"

"Listen right now you're not Dr. Sheppard and I'm not Dr. Yang"

Derek looked confused

"You're the guy who hurt my friend and I'm her person"

Derek knew what she was talking about "OK"

"If you hurt her Aiden or Addie, I am going to hurt you so much you're going to wish you stayed with Addison and never moved to Seattle and met Meredith"

Derek looked at her "number one I am not going to hurt Meredith Aiden or Addie ever again and if I do, you can do what ever you want to me, because my life will be over"

Christina stood there with her arms crossed

"And number two, I would never wish to be back with Addison, stayed in New York, or not met Meredith, I love her Aiden and Addie it hurts not to be with them right now" Derek aid smiling

"Fine, just remember what I said"

The elevator dinged and Derek got off "Have a good night Dr. Yang"

Derek walked to his office, when he got there he was surprised to see Meredith, Aiden and Addie there already.

"DADDY!" Aiden and Addie yelled at the same time

"Hi guys" Derek picked them up and kissed them both on the head

Aiden and Addie wrapped their arms around Derek and laded there head on his shoulder. Derek put Aiden and Addie down on the couch while he went over to kiss Meredith and change into his regular clothes.

"Do you want me to take Aiden and Addie out while you get changed" Meredith asked hoping he said no

"No, you're fine" Derek said winking at Meredith

Derek got changed not leaving Meredith's eyes. Derek went over and picked up Aiden and Addie. Meredith Aiden Addie and him headed toward the nurses' station, getting stares from everyone. They didn't care because they were happy.

Derek put Aiden and Addie into their car seats, he kissed Meredith and shut her door and went to get into the car, he started to drive, he took Meredith's hand and held it tight. "Meredith leaned over to Derek and whispered "I love you" and touched his hair, she knew he loved when she did it. "I love you too Mere."


	11. Chapter 11

Date Night

Meredith rolled over in bed to find the bed empty, and then all of a sudden she heard her door open and saw for little feet, she herd "mommy time to wake up"

Derek walked over to her bed and put Aiden and Addie on the bed, they kissed Meredith on the cheek. Meredith opened her eyes and saw them, she smiled "hi guys"

Aiden and Addie smiled and gave her a hug. Meredith sat up in the bed, and Derek sat down next to her.

"Aiden Addie go get ready to go to day care" Derek said helping them down. Aiden and Addie ran out of the room and to their room.

Meredith smiled at Derek, and Derek smiled at her. "Guess what?" Derek asked grinning

Meredith looked confused "What?" Meredith asked smiling

"Christina said she can watch Aiden and Addie tonight for us" Derek said smiling

Meredith's face lit up "really? We can finally be alone?"

"Yes we can, I have everything planned, and she even volunteered to stay the night" Derek said grinning

Meredith smiled and leaned into Derek's chest, Meredith kissed Derek softly, then pulling away, Derek grabbed Meredith and brought her close to him and slid his tong in her mouth, Meredith whispered "I can't wait for tonight"

Derek smiled and pulled away "neither can I" Derek pushed Meredith's hair behind her ear "meet me in the lobby at 7, Christina is taking Aiden and Addie home for us"

Meredith smiled "OK." Meredith got out of bed and gave Derek a quick kiss before hoping in the shower.

Before Meredith knew it, it was 7:00 and she was walking to the lobby. She got off the elevator, and saw Christina standing with Derek with Aiden and Addie

"Hi Chriss" Meredith said smiling

"Hi, I was just coming for you to say bye to Aiden and Addie"

Meredith bent down to Aiden and Addie's height "You two be good tonight, I'll see you tomorrow morning"

Meredith kissed both of them and so did Derek, "We love you both" Derek smiled at them

"Thank you so much Chris" Meredith said giving her a hug

"No problem" Christina whispered "all the details tomorrow"

Meredith laughed, "You wish"

Christina left. Derek took Meredith's hand and walked to the car; he helped her in and shut the door. He went to the other side and started to drive; Meredith took Derek's hand and played with it. Derek put his hand on her thigh and slowly started to move it up. Meredith smiled and put her hand on his thigh up near his groan, she touched his groan and he almost drove off the road, Meredith whispered "That's what you get."

Meredith and Derek arrived at the restraint. They ordered there dinner and sat and talked about everything and anything on their mind. There dinner came and they ate. When they were finished Derek drove to "There spot" the Ferry boats.

Meredith smiled at Derek and took his hand and tangled her fingers in his. Derek opened Meredith's door and took her hand again, and they started to walk to the bridge where the Ferry Boats come in. Meredith stood infront of Derek and Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith. Derek could smell the lavender in her hair.

"Derek" Meredith whispered

"Yes, Mere" Derek whispered in her ear

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts, and I can't breathe when I'm not with you" Meredith said turning to face Derek

"I love you too Mere, I love you so much. You are the love of my life and I can't live without you" Derek said pulling Meredith to his chest. Derek landed down and gave her a soft kiss.

Meredith smiled and whispered "I need you Derek, I need you soon. I'm a horny mom who hasn't had any in almost 3 years"

Derek looked surprise but happy "you…you didn't…with anyone" Derek whispered

Meredith looked into his happy eyes "who would want a pregnant women, or a women with kids"

Derek smiled and brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down and gave her a kiss "I do, I want you, you are mine and only mine"

Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and played with his hair "take me home Derek"

Derek picked Meredith up and walked to the Car; he put Meredith in and drove onto the Ferry boat. Meredith and Derek stayed in the car instead of getting out. Derek leaned over to Meredith and wrapped his hands around her waist, he pulled her closed and started to kiss her deeply, he slid his tong into her mouth playing with her tong, there kiss deepened every minute. Before they knew it the Ferry Boat was in land. Derek drove to his trailer. Derek got out of the car and picked Meredith up and walked to the trailer kissing. Meredith was straddling Derek and had her hands wrapped around his neck, Derek's arms were wrapped around Meredith's legs so she wouldn't fall.

Derek walked into his trailer and laid her on the bed gently and stared at her and then again slid his tong into her mouth. Meredith started to unbutton Derek's shirt. Derek pulled Meredith's shirt over her head; Meredith pulled Derek's shirt off and ran her hands down his abs. Derek took off Meredith's jeans while Meredith unbuckled Derek's belt and pull down his jeans and boxers.

Meredith slid up on the bed and Derek got on top of her supporting himself. Derek started to kiss Meredith's neck; he put one hand on her thigh and started moving it up slowly, while his other hand unclipped her bra and took it off. Derek slid Meredith panties off and threw them on the floor

Derek kissed his way down to Meredith's boobs. Meredith let out a moan. Derek cupped Meredith's boobs in his hands and sucked them softly. Derek then started to kiss his way down her stomach to her wet pussy. Derek kissed her softly. Meredith moaned "please Derek, please, I need you in side of me." Derek slowly went inside of her, her moans grew loud as well as Derek's. Derek felt Meredith tighten around him, he couldn't hold out anymore, he exploded into her.

Derek rolled over on his back bringing the panting Meredith with him. "Derek that was-"

Derek finished her sentence "amazing"

Meredith wrapped her hands around Derek tighter "I love you Derek" Meredith whispered in his ear

"I love you too Meredith, I have always loved you" Derek whispered into her ear, bringing her even closer to him

Meredith and Derek fell asleep in each other's arms, with no space in between them.

**I'm going on another vacation so I won't be getting new chapters up, so I'll try to get one up before I go away. **


End file.
